1. Field
The present invention relates to robotic gripping devices and methods of controlling and operating the robotic gripping devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robotic gripping devices have been used in various applications to interact with the surrounding environment and objects therein. Multi-bar linkages have been utilized in robotic fingers for gripping or pinching an object. However, the multi-bar linkages known in the art require a high number of components in addition to a high number of actuation points. Furthermore, ratio of phalange interaction and movement in such multi-bar linkages cannot be easily configured. Multi-bar linkage mechanisms known in the art also fail to provide stiffness or rigidity in certain directions, for example, for pushing or pressing interactions using a distal phalange.
Thus, there is a need for a simplified solution for robotic gripping with reduced number of components and actuation points. Furthermore, there is a need for robotic gripping that allows easy configuration of ratio of phalange interaction. In addition, there is a need in the art for robotic gripping that allows rigidity in distal or tip phalanges for pinching and similar gripping that requires rigidity in certain directions.